


Evil Author Day 2016

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Each story will have its own separate tags and warnings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Sam Winchester, Homophobia, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of teasers for all the stories I'm working on posted and not posted yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson vs Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Tonisha Jackson (OC)
> 
> Warnings: language

**Chapter 1: My name is Tari**

_Oh my gosh! Will this woman ever shut her mouth?_ I just smile and nod thinking about penguins in Madagascar (just smile and wave boys, smile and wave). She keeps talking even as I try to move on. Every time she sees me trying to leave, she grasps my forearm telling me to “wait a sec.” By now I have tried signaling the assistant manager.

After a few words and a smile between Nick and the customer, the lady finally allows me to move on. I halfheartedly continue working. I enjoy my job as a waitress; I really do, but today my heart’s just not in it.

“Toni,” Brad says pulling me aside, “You really ought to go home.”

I nod. He knows what today is, “I  wish. When has Nick ever let someone go home without being deathly ill?”

“But Ton…”

Brad is probably the only person who I allow to call me Ton. My name is Tonisha named for my paternal grandfather Tony and my maternal grandmother Aisha. No one really calls me that though, instead, everyone calls me Toni.

“I appreciate the concern Brad, but I’ll be fine. It’s just one day,” I tell him as I get back to work, ignoring the look he was giving me.

I was not fine. Everyone could tell, my coworkers, the customers, even Nick the dick, but he didn’t seem too concerned since he didn’t ask. I was just grateful that the end of my shift came quickly. I grabbed my stuff and climbed into my 2006 Chevy Spark and headed for home. Dropping everything as I entered the house, I went and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Finally getting the chance to look at my phone, I found several missed calls and voicemails from my mom’s friend Bobby. Majority of the voicemails were him checking on me and another was asking for me to visit.

_“I found something concerning your mother’s death.”_

It’s been ten years. Ten years since my mom was found dead with her throat slit. Ten years since the police ruled it as a suicide. Now some scruffy old dude found something? How do I know this isn’t a trick? I shrugged as I popped the cap of my soda and took a swig. What did I have to lose?


	2. A Different Type of Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester
> 
> Warnings: Verbal abuse

**Chapter 1**

More than anything Sam hated to be left behind.  Ever since he was old enough to understand what it was that his father and big brother did, he was left behind. In motel rooms, in the car, it didn’t matter, where he was left, it was just that he was always left behind while his father and brother got to go on hunts and kill the monsters.  It wasn’t fair and Sam hated it. He understood it was because he was deaf and his father felt like he couldn’t hunt because he couldn’t hear. Right now, he was sitting in the front seat of the impala waiting for his father and Dean to come back from hunting two werewolves.

Suddenly Sam sat up. He spotted a third werewolf headed toward Dean. He swallowed unsure of what to do. Sam had never used his voice in front of his father and he was afraid to. He was also afraid of attracting the werewolf to him. He opened the glove compartment remembering that Dean had once mentioned keeping an extra gun loaded with silver bullets there. Grabbing the gun, he scrambled out of the car.

“Hey!”

The werewolf turned toward Sam just as Dean started rustling around in the bushes causing the werewolf to turn back toward its original target. Sam gasped, shut his eyes, and fired. He kept shooting till there were no more bullets in the gun. He opened his eyes and gasped.  Dean was on the ground bleeding and the werewolf that Sam had thought he shot was being chased by his father and eventually ran away. Sam watched as their father loaded Dean into the backseat of the car before looking up at his angry face.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” John yelled at his youngest. “You could’ve gotten Dean killed! That was the stupidest, most careless thing you have ever done. _THIS_ is why we tell you to wait in the car.”

Sam frowned as he struggled to read his father’s lips and understand what he was talking about. All he really managed to understand was “stupid”, “you” and “Dean”.  John snatched the gun out of his hands and all but shoved him into the car as he drove them back to the motel.

**~~(SPN)~~**

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. He could tell right away that he lost a lot of blood. He blinked furiously trying to remember what happened when he remembered Sam and shot to a sitting position.

“Careful there Ace,” John soothed. “You’re going to be okay as soon as I finish patching you up. Lie back down.”

“Where’s Sam?”

John didn’t answer and Dean frowned, “Dad? Where’s Sammy?”

John shrugged, “Probably sulking in the shower.”

Dean frowned and sat up again, “What did you say to him?”

When John ignored his son and focused on stitching up Dean, he got mad, “Dad! What did you say to him?!”

John looked up at him, “Will you be still so I can finish stitching you up?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his father’s aversion tactic, “You yelled at him.”

“Damn right I did. It was his fault you were attacked. I mean what on earth was he thinking? He was told to wait in the car. He just doesn’t listen!”

Dean shook his head, “Dad, it wasn’t his fault. He was trying to help.”

John frowned, “Help?! How exactly is firing randomly in the air helping?” John mumbled, “Kid can’t do a damn thing right.

Dean sighed. What could he say? It wasn’t the first time that their father thought Sam was useless or some shit like that. He kept his mouth shut as his father finished stitching him up. Looking up when the bathroom door opened, he gave his brother a small smile as Sam eyed him.

Sam looked at Dean and could tell that they were talking about him. He had a feeling that their father was telling Dean how it was Sam’s fault that Dean almost died and how useless he was. Sighing softly, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed that he shared with his brother.

Once John finished stitching him up, Dean headed to the shower and fifteen minutes later, climbed into the bed alongside Sam. He touched Sam’s shoulder, which was a sign for “hey”. When Sam only sighed, Dean tapped his cheek. It was the sign for “look at me.” Sam looked up.

 ** _Hey it wasn’t your fault I got hurt,_** Dean signed.

Sam nodded and signed back, **_Yes it was. I_ f only I had stayed in the car-**

**_I’d be dead._ **

Sam sighed again and averted his gaze for the moment. He looked up at his big brother. Dean hated seeing that dejected look on his brother’s face. More than anything, Dean hated that it was their father who put that look on his face. He stroked his brother’s hair.

**_I love you Sammy. Don’t worry about it okay? Just know that you actually saved my life._ **

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. _Really?_ He was asking. Dean nodded. Sam smiled as he laid his head on his pillow snuggled in his big brother’s warmth.

 


	3. Untitled Morgan/Hotch Series  Part 1 Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau
> 
> Pairing(s): Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Chapter 1**

Morgan glanced up at his boss’ closed office door. He sighed. He probably wouldn’t admit out loud but he was worried. Hotch had left earlier saying he had a meeting and returned two hours later. Ever since he came back, he’d been holed up in his office with the door shut. Hotch never had his door shut.

“Morgan.”

Morgan looked up at Prentiss, “Yeah?”

“You okay? That’s the third time you’ve looked up at Hotch’s office.”

Morgan sighed, “I’m worried. He’s been in there ever since he came back from his meeting.”

Prentiss glanced at Reid who was biting his lip, “Morgan’s right. Maybe we should go check on him.”

Prentiss nodded, “Yeah but that’s probably why he has his door shut.”

“I don’t care,” Morgan shook his head and headed up to Hotch’s door, knocking.

“Come in,” came Hotch’s soft voice.

That right there clued Morgan that something was wrong. Hotch’s voice never sounded like that. He opened the door and Morgan’s words seemed to die on his tongue. While Hotch’s appearance presented like he was fine, his posture and face, displayed the complete opposite. His face appeared…drained. Like he had given up. Morgan also noticed that Hotch wasn’t sitting at his desk normally. He was hunched over when normally, Hotch would be sitting straight up with is back straight against the chair.

“Morgan, did you need something?”

Morgan swallowed, “Yeah, um, I, well we were worried about you. You came in here and closed yourself off.”

Hotch gave a small sigh, “I’m fine Morgan. I just had…a rough meeting.”

“You wanna talk about it? Maybe over dinner?”

Hotch arched an eyebrow, “Morgan, are you asking me on a date?”

Morgan flushed, “W-what? N-n-no. I just…when we were upset over something, mama would make us food and make us talk about it. It always made us feel better.”

Hotch chuckled, “I was teasing, but that actually sounds like a good idea.”

Morgan nodded, “Um, that’s good. So, we, uh, can go after work.”

Hotch smiled for the first time that day, “That’s the plan.”

Morgan nodded, “See you then.”

Hotch blinked as Morgan bolted from his office. He shook his head chuckling. It was cute to see Morgan all nervous.

Reid lifted his head to ask Morgan about Hotch when Morgan raced past to the men’s room.

“Fuck.” Morgan groaned, freeing his straining erection.

He didn’t understand how that laugh could get him harder than nails.

*****(DM/AH)*****

Later that evening, Morgan sat across from his boss in a nice but not too fancy restaurant. They ordered and waited until it was delivered before either of them spoke.

“Thanks Morgan.”

Morgan nodded, “So tell me, what was bothering you?”

Hotch swallowed unsure of what say. He knew How Morgan felt about Haley as he hadn’t been shy to express himself. He knew that it also had to do with the fact that Morgan was attracted to him.

“Hotch?”

Hotch blinked, “Sorry. Um, I don’t know if you remember when I had been served with divorce papers,” at Morgan’s nod, he continued. “Today I had a meeting with Haley and her lawyer.”

“What did she do?” Morgan asked harshly.

Hotch closed his eyes, “Morgan.”

“Sorry. I just…” Morgan exhaled.

Hotch sipped his iced tea and smiled, “It’s okay.”

“So what happened?”

“Well let’s just say it made me feel like I lost everything. Haley got custody of Jack.”

Morgan’s eyes went wide, “Damn. Hotch I…” What could he say?

“I get to see him on the weekends and some holidays. Haley also gets the house. I mean it’s only fair since she’s going to raising Jack.”

Morgan frowned, “What about you?”

Hotch exhaled deeply and didn’t respond. He just got a defeated look on his face.

Morgan swallowed, seeing his boss in a whole new light. He didn’t see the hard, stern unit chief that his teammates saw. No, he saw a man who had been knocked down and beaten. And who could give no more.

“Hotch.”

Hotch looked up at Morgan, “Yes?”

“How are you about dogs?”

Hotch blinked, “Morgan, what…?

“You’re going to stay with me.”

“Morgan, I-“

Morgan shook his head cutting him off, “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Hotch looked Morgan then. Really looked him. And he liked what he saw. He nodded.

“Okay.”

 


	4. Untitled Morgan/Hotch Series Part 1 Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau
> 
> Pairing(s): Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Chapter 2**

“You did what?!” Garcia exclaimed when Derek told her the next morning.

“Baby girl…”

“I’m just saying Der-Bear. This is your boss.”

“Who needs a place to say.”

Garcia giggled and kissed his cheek, “You’re a good man, Derek Morgan. Always ready to help a friend in need.”

Derek smiled and headed back to his desk. He soon became so preoccupied with his files that he didn’t see the look that passed between Prentiss and Reid.

*****(DM/AH)*****

Later that evening, Hotch was sitting on the couch channel surfing. Morgan entered carrying two steaming cups of coffee and handed one to Hotch.

“Thanks Morgan.”

Morgan joined him on the couch and nodded. Hotch took a sip of his coffee moaning appreciatively before speaking.

“I’m serious. Thank you. I know it must be a bit awkward to have your boss living with you but I appreciate it.”

“It’s my pleasure Hotch. I couldn’t very well let you be homeless. Just wish that bitch didn’t take everything from you.”

Morgan shook his head, “I’m sorry, but no. Haley was a bitch. She whined and complained about your job because it’s not what she wanted. She has a nerve to  cheat on you and then what does she do? Slap you with divorce papers and takes everything away from you like you were the one who did something wrong.”

Morgan looked at Hotch and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Hotch never cried. Morgan thumbed away the tears, “It’s not fair to you.”

Hotch lifted his head to look at Morgan. Morgan swallowed before dipping his head down slightly, sealing his lips over his boss’. He moaned at the softness of Hotch’s lips as they moved together. Before they knew it, the need for air arose and they pulled apart staring at each other, panting heavily.

Morgan, having found his voice first, licked his lips, “So…was that worth a raise?” he teased.

Hotch blinked. Soon he stood and a grin spread on his face, “Surely you could do better,” he said before heading to his bedroom.

Morgan’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe his boss just…shaking his head, he retreated to bed.

*****(DM/AH)*****

Morgan groaned at the insistent knocking on his door at—he looked at the clock, one am.

“Morgan, come on we gotta go,” Hotch said, poking his head inside.

“Huh?”

Hotch would never admit this to Morgan, but he found the way he woke up to be cute. This was the second time he watched Morgan pull himself from sleep and he loved it. Morgan would his eyes and be all disoriented before yawning and rubbing his eyes like a child. Morgan would then sit up completely which caused the blanket to slip down his calves. Next came the belly scratch and the full body stretch. This allowed Hotch to see the impressive bulge of Morgan’s morning wood.

“Mm, as hot as that looks we gotta go. We have a case,” Hotch said before leaving the room.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. Did Hotch just…? Between last night and right now, Morgan was even more convinced that Hotch was flirting with him. Shaking his head, he headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later the two were in Morgan’s Range Rover.

“Must be pretty bad,” Morgan commented as he drove.

“JJ said it was,” Hotch nodded.

In the conference room JJ looked at her sleep-tousled team and felt bad.

“San Antonio, Texas. Three weeks ago, three girls Marissa Topaz, Dana Adams, and Sylvia Cash, all eighteen, went missing. The detectives didn’t think the cases were related because of the timing of their kidnapping. They found the girls an hour ago. Apparently some homeless person stumbled upon the dump site.”

“And now they think they’re connected? How come?” Morgan sipped his coffee.

“Because of what the unsub did to them. He turned them from this,” JJ clicked the remote and brought up a the girl’s school pictures. “To this,” she hit the button again and images of all three girls with half their faces burnt, filled the screen.

Reid frowned, “To burn only half a person’s face takes precision.”

“That means?” Prentiss asked.

“He spent a lot of time with them,” Rossi explained.

“Why? Why burn only half the face?” Morgan wondered.

“Did the police find any other connections to the victims?” Hotch asked.

JJ frowned in thought, “Not much. All the victims with the exception of Marissa were from San Antonio. Marissa moved there two months ago for college. The only other thing is that, according to the detective, the ME stated that all three girls had large quantities of Acetaminophen in their systems.”

Reid narrowed his eyes, blinking in confusion. _Why…?_

Hotch stifled a yawn, “Wheels up in twenty.”

The team left to gather their go bags. Morgan left a message for his neighbor as Hotch drove them to the air strip, stopping to buy them coffee along the way. When they reached the air strip, Morgan sat on the couch next to Reid.

“What’s up Pretty boy?”

“I’m trying to figure out what the reasoning is behind the girls having large quantities of Acetaminophen in their systems.”

“What do you mean?” Hotch asked, taking a seat nearby.

“If you don’t get treated right away for it, it can lead to liver failure or even death.”

Prentiss and JJ soon joined them, “Could this be what killed them?” Prentiss asked.

Reid shrugged, “We won’t know until we know how much was in their systems.”

Hotch nodded, “Okay so Reid can go to the ME and take Morgan with you. Prentiss, you’re with me, we’re going to check out the dump site. JJ, Rossi, you two are at the station.”

The others nodded and tried to get a little more sleep before they landed. However, Garcia chose that moment to pop on screen.

“Sorry for the interruption,” She spoke.

“It’s alright Baby Girl, what do you have for us?”

“Well, first I thought I’d let you know I got you guys checked into the Homewood Suites by Hilton. It’s about a mile away from the Prue substation which is where you’re heading.”

Rossi nodded, “What else?”

“So I did a background check to see if anything else overlapped with our victims and there’s nothing. I mean besides them all going to the college. Marissa was a Psych major, Dana a med student, and Sylvia was into social work.”

“There’s gotta be some kind of connection. He keeps them for weeks, burns half their faces off, and then dumps them a week later? He’s too…mission oriented to be picking these girls at random,” Prentiss mused.

Hotch frowned, “Why would someone burn half a face?”

“Maybe he’s trying to send a message of some sort?” Morgan thought.

“Yeah, but what kind of message?” JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged, “damned if I know.”

*****(DM/AH)*****

The team landed in San Antonio by five am. An officer introducing himself as Officer Adams, greeted them as they stepped off the jet.

“I assume you want to head to the station?”

“I’d like to send a couple of my agents to the ME as well,” Hotch nodded.

The officer nodded, “Absolutely, the only problem is that it doesn’t open for another hour and a half.”

JJ touched Hotch’s shoulder, “Hotch maybe we should set up at the station and then head to our hotel. I mean, we’re all pretty dead on our feet and we won’t get much accomplished.”

Hotch looked at his team. Reid was struggling to stay up right, Prentiss kept yawning and Rossi had his head down as if he was deep in thought. Hotch nodded and turned to Officer Adams and asked him to take them to the precinct.

The team divided themselves between the two cars and followed the officer. At the precinct, they met the detective in charge and set up their working before they were shown the way to the hotel. What they found out was they each had their own room.

“Try and get some sleep. We’ll be starting at eight,” Hotch said, looking at his watch.

*****(DM/AH)*****

By eight-fifteen, the team had grabbed some breakfast from the hotel’s continental breakfast and were soon headed out the door. Once they entered the station, officer Adams took Hotch and Prentiss to the dumpsite and another officer took Reid and Morgan to the ME. JJ got on top of what the press knew and started contacting families and Rossi set up the board with what they knew already.

“Unbelievable,” JJ scoffed, joining Rossi. “They’re calling the Two-Face killer. You know, after hat Batman villain.”

Rossi, nodded, “They don’t realize what they’re doing.”

*****(DM/AH)*****

“I will tell you this, I have never seen anything like this before.”

“You said that all three girls had large amounts of Acetaminophen in them?” Reid asked.

The ME nodded, “I can’t be one hundred percent correct, but looking at the toxicology report, I’d say they had close to a thousand milligrams.”

Morgan whistled, “Is that what killed them?”

“Yes, and no. Eventually, the Acetaminophen would have eventually killed them, but due to the amount of acid ingested, it killed them much quicker.”

Morgan raised his eyebrows.

*****(DM/AH)*****

“This is where the girls were found,” Adams pointed.

Hotch glanced around, “It’s too far from the roads yet incredibly wide open.”

“You’d think people would have seen him dragging bodies,” Prentiss frowned.

“Not if it was after one am. These streets are usually deserted from about one am to five am,” Adams shook his head.

Hotch looked at Adams. He looked shaken, but as if he were trying to not let anyone see. Hotch had been wondering if he was related to Dana Adams and seeing the way he nervously fiddled with the chain around his neck confirmed it.

“What’s your relation to Dana?” he asked.

Adams looked startled, “Oh, uh, she was my niece. She gave me this locket for my birthday. Said it was so I’d have my family close when I couldn’t be with them.”

Prentiss frowned when Hotch didn’t speak.

*****(DM/AH)*****

The team reconvened at the station an hour later. As they went over everything, Reid started on the geographic profile. Morgan couldn’t stop looking at Hotch. He could tell something was bothering his boss.

 

 


	5. Mirror, Mirror Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Dean Winchester, Josh Ackles, Jensen Ackles, Alan Ackles
> 
> Warnings: mentions of rape, homophobia

The ride back to Jensen and Dean’s place was silent. Alan hadn’t even bothered to turn on the radio, which was something he did when it was too quiet in the car for him. Dean was fuming and trying to plot out Jeff’s demise. Jensen was worried about Sam, but more than anything, he was worried about his boyfriend being around his father. Josh looked at Dean as if to silently try and gain his attention, but when Dean never acknowledged his older brother, Josh sighed and glanced at his father who shrugged. As soon as Alan pulled in front of the house, Dean bolted. The others followed. Jensen didn’t have it in his heart to tell his father and brother to go away. He knew they wanted answers and they wanted Dean to give it to them.

Josh went up to Dean, who was seated at the counter drinking a beer, “Dean?”

“Back off Josh.”

“Dean, we just want to help,” Alan spoke from his spot in the living room.

Dean lifted his eyes and glared at his father, “Want to help? Help how? Like you did when you made me feel bad because I was in love with a guy? That’s how you want to help? No offense dad, but I don’t want your “help”.”

Josh eyed his brother and leaned back against the counter, gauging his next words. Thing was, he knew what he saw when he entered the house with Jensen and Jared after his father called. He just wanted Dean to confirm it. That way he could officially make it police business, “Dean?” he asked softly. “Did…Did Sam’s brother rape him?”

Dean turned and fixed an icy glare at him, “What’s it to you?”

Josh blinked. That right there confirmed it. He knew Dean wouldn’t actually come out and say yes. According to Dean, it wasn’t anyone’s business but his. He chewed his bottom lip, “Has he done it before?”

Dean blinked and then scowled, “Don’t interrogate me Josh. This is none of your business.”

Josh sighed, “Dean, I can help if you just let me.”

Dean lowered his gaze. He’d heard Josh tell him that plenty times before whenever he was in trouble and especially after he was mugged. He felt that because he was a cop it was his duty to butt in and “help”. He shook his head, “No. I don’t want nor do I need your help. Sam is my boyfriend and I can deal with it myself.”

Alan scoffed, “Right. Have you maybe thought that he doesn’t want your help? That maybe he actually wants and likes what his brother is doing to him?”

In the blink of an eye, it seemed, Dean had his father up against the wall, “Watch your mouth or I will kick your ass. What’s the problem dad? You seem to accept that Jensen is gay and has a boyfriend but me? What’s your problem with me? Or is it the fact that you can’t accept that two of your sons are gay?”


	6. The Secret Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Sam Winchester, Gabriel
> 
> Pairing(s): Sam Winchester/Gabriel
> 
> Warnings: None

Gabe grinned, “Hey Sammy boy. Miss me?”

Sam opened his mouth and narrowed his eyes before shoving past the archangel and headed to the front desk.

“Ouch. Someone’s a little sore.”

Sam whirled around, “Sore? You disappear and I don’t hear you for _months_ and then you show up and automatically act like nothing happened? I’m beyond sore, I’m pissed!”

He went in and paid for his own room since he no longer wanted to be in the same room with his brother and angel. He didn’t know if he could take watching them fuck each other. When he got out of the office Gabe was still standing there. Sam ignored him as he entered the room and thought about how he was going to get his stuff out of the room.

Gabe snorted and snapped his fingers and all of Sam’s belongings appeared, “All you had to do was ask.”

“What do you want Gabriel?”

“Easy Samsquatch. We need to talk.”

Sam just eyed him and without a word walked into the bathroom. Gabriel sighed. Winchesters were so damn stubborn. Snapping his fingers he appeared in the bathroom earning an unmanly yelp from Sam.

“Fine, you don’t wanna talk then you can listen. I know you’re upset at me Sammy, but I need you to understand why.”

Sam finished his business and washed, “I don’t care the reason. You left me Gabe without so much as a goodbye. You know what that made me feel like?” Sam shook his head. “I’m not like those girls my brother fucks. I understand you regret what we did but the fact that you _disappeared_ shows that you can’t even be a man and face up to what we did.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes as he followed Sam out of the bathroom, “You think I regret what we did?”

“You made it pretty obvious when you left in the middle of the night and didn’t speak to me nor return my calls for two months.”

Gabe sat on the bed and pulled Sam down, “I don’t regret it. Never did. Sam, what we did it was…amazing.”

“So why’d you leave?” Sam asked.


	7. Have You Ever Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Character(s): Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester
> 
> Pairing(s): Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
> 
> Warnings: Incest Fem!Sam

Samantha was the first to open her eyes. Blinking, she tried to figure out where she was and what happened. Where were Dean and her father? She moaned, lifting her hand to rub at her head.

“You’re awake!” A nurse smiled. “Welcome back.”

Sam furrowed her brows. _Welcome back?_ She swallowed, “My family?” she asked, throat hoarse.

The nurse smiled, “I’ll get the doctor.”

Sam watched as she left. She hoped they were okay. God if something happened to Dean…

“Hello Samantha, I’m Doctor Marshall.”

Sam blinked, “What happened? Where’s my family?”

“Samantha, what do you remember?”

Sam frowned, thinking hard. She kept drawing a blank, “Nothing.”

Doctor Marshall frowned as he inspected her vision, “You, your brother and father were in a very serious car accident.”

Samantha jackknifed to a sitting position, “Are they okay? Please tell me they’re okay.”

Doctor Marshall gently pressed a hand on her shoulder to get her to lie back down, “You’re brother seems to be fine. You and your brother seemed to come out with minimal injuries. It’s your father I’m a bit worried about. He had lost a lot of blood and suffered contusions to the brain. However, we won’t know anymore until he wakes up. If he wakes up.”

Sam nodded, “Can I see my brother?”

Doctor Marshall nodded, “Of course. As soon as I’m done with you I’ll let you go. He’s a couple doors down. He was still out when I looked in at him.”

Samantha was anxious to see Dean and was getting really tired of the doctor putting his hands on her. She knew it wasn’t in any unprofessional way it just annoyed her. After what felt like hours, the doctor finally cleared her with a clean bill of health and she was free to go see Dean.

“Sammy?”

Sam smiled as she entered the room and her brother was awake, “Hey bro. How you feel?”

“Like I got ran over, what the fuck happened?”

“We were in a car accident,” she said pulling up the chair and sitting next to him.

“Car accident? How is she? Where’s dad?”

Sam chuckled, “I don’t know. I don’t even know how we got here. I haven’t seen dad yet, but the doctor said that he’s not doing good. They’re still waiting for him to wake up.”

Dean nodded, “Crap.”

Sam arched an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”


	8. Untitled Sam/Spencer Series Part 1 Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Character(s): Sam Winchester, Brady, Ethan, Spencer Reid
> 
> Pairing(s): Sam/Spencer
> 
> Warnings: None

“Spencer what is taking you so long? Come on I thought you’d be all for this, you know with Halloween being your favorite holiday and all” Ethan said poking his head in his roommate’s room.

“Do I have to go? You know I hate parties.”

“Come on Spencer, it’ll be fun. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet some cute honeys.”

Spencer adjusted his glasses on his face and glared at his friend. Ethan laughed, “Or guys, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Ethan!” Spencer groaned. “Fine, let’s go.”

Ethan looked Spencer up and down, “Where’s your costume?”

“I’m going to your stupid party that’s enough. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

****^**SPN/CM**^****

“Sam! Hurry the fuck up we’re gonna be late!”

Sam walked out of his room into the living area of their combined dorm suite and stared at Brady, “I’m not going. I told you. I have a lot of studying to do.”

Brady scoffed, “There’s always tomorrow for studying. Tonight we party. Seriously dude, what’s your issue?”

“I don’t do Halloween. And I know what your parties tend to entail.”

Brady nodded, “Yeah but it’s not my party. It’s some Halloween party that Caltech put together. Come on it’ll be fun. You won’t even have to dress up. I promise.”

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten which is how he found himself at a club twenty minutes later. The minute they walked into the club Brady disappeared. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked around scoping out the party.

“Spencer! This is a party, put the damn book away! Geez!” Sam heard someone yell.

He laughed when he spotted the person in question. “Spencer” didn’t look like he fit in at all. Big rim glasses on his face, sweater vest and corduroys. He looked more like he belonged at a poetry reading with his book in his hand.


	9. Remembrance Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Character(s): Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, JJ, Derek Morgan, OMC
> 
> Pairing(s): Hotch/Reid
> 
> Warnings: mentions of rape

The ride to the hospital was pretty silent except for the EMT working and occasionally asking Reid questions which he refused to answer. This worried Hotch, but he didn’t say anything. When they got into the hospital they whisked Reid away for examination. Didn’t matter that he was Reid’s boss or boyfriend, they needed to do a private exam. It was almost an hour before he was allowed to see Reid and the team had shown up at that point.

“You’re all here for Spencer Reid?”

Hotch nodded, “We’re his team.”

The doctor shrugged, “Well, the good thing is that nothing’s broken. He had a mild concussion but nothing too serious. Honestly, the biggest physical thing was the stitches we had to put into his rectum.”

Morgan cocked his head, “You said the biggest physical thing. What do you mean?”

The doctor stroked his chin, “Spencer is in shock right now.  It happens sometimes in rape victims. They have a tendency to go into shock and unexpectedly lash out, try to hurt themselves, sometimes they just completely shut down, cry and at times become extremely moody.”

Hotch nodded. He’d seen it before in victims they had helped on cases, “We understand doc. Can we see him?”

The doctor nodded, “I’ll return in a little bit with his discharge papers and a prescription for pain pills.”

The team nodded and followed the doctor to Spencer’s room. They stood at the door and JJ nudged Hotch, “You go in first. We can wait.”

Hotch looked at her. He had still been trying to figure out how she found out but it didn’t matter now. He nodded, “Just give me five minutes.”

He pushed open the door and went to his boyfriend’s side, “Hey baby.”

Spencer looked at him but didn’t speak causing Hotch to frown, “You okay?”

Spencer just shrugged. Hotch blinked. This didn’t seem like Spencer being in shock. This was Spencer being upset. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Spencer opened his mouth but as he was about to speak, there was a knock on the door and the door opened and in walked the team followed by the doctor with his discharge papers.


End file.
